Foxtoons
is a franchise of theatrical shorts produced by starting in 1945. Influenced by Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy and Warner Bros' Looney Tunes, Fox decided to start producing theatrical cartoons. This would be after the success of the Terrytoons cartoons. Due to the monster success of the shorts, Fox started a franchise that includes characters that are part of the Foxtoons. M.J. Walrus was the first franchise ever to be created. In 1978, Fox announced that Foxtoons would no longer have theatrical short films due to them focusing more on cartoons for television. The studio that produed the series Foxtoons, Inc., based in Hollywood, CA, ran from 1945 to 1978. On 2017, Disney has acquired 21st Century Fox and since then, Foxtoons would now also be owned by The Walt Disney Company. However, Fox and Disney announced that they have possibilities that the Foxtoons theatrical short films will be revived. The new Foxtoons shorts are now released as of 2018. The animation for the new Foxtoons shorts are provided by both Digital eMation and Fox Cartoons, Inc. History TBA Shorts List of shorts Characters This lists all of the characters in the entire franchise. List of characters Franchises *M.J. Walrus - Cartoons about a calm high school Walrus student at a fictional Arctic High School. Debuted in 1945. Voiced by TBA (1945-1985), TBA (1985-2010,) TBA (2010-present) *The Happy Face Paint Girl and The Smart Dog - Cartoons about a happy cheerleader Face Paint and her smart dog best friend. Debuted in 1948. *Pup and Kat - a Tom and Jerry-esque cartoon series about a dog and a cat chasing each other with the cat always failing. Debuted in 1945. *Vanilla Wolf - Cartoons about a female flower-loving wolf who lives in a city inhabited by anthropomorphic animals. Debuted in 1946. *Sargent Snake and Private Peacock - Cartoons about a comedic Sargent and his sidekick. It serves as a comedic, family-friendly take on war. Debuted in 1950. Sargent Snake is voiced by J. Pat O'Malley (1950-1985), TBA (1985-1989), Jim Cummings (1990s-2016) and Tim Curry (2017-present). Private Peacock is voiced by Daws Butler (1950-1988), TBA (1988-1999), Tom Kenny (1999-2016), and Rob Paulsen (2017-present) *Slowpoke Sloth - A Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner-esque series about a bear who wants to eat a running sloth, but always fails. Debuted in 1951. Slowpoke Sloth is voiced by Sterling Holloway (1947-1977), Hal Smith (1977-1994), and Jim Cummings (1994-present). The bear is voiced by Bill Thompson (1947-1971), TBA (1971-1994), Jim Cummings (1994-present) *The Goose and the Fox - the misadventures of a screwball goose and his frenemy fox. Debuted in 1945. The goose is voiced by Mel Blanc (1945-1988). The fox is voiced by Mel Blanc (1945-1988), TBA *Ronald the Rat - the crazy antics of a rat who calmly outwits his foes in the manner of Bugs Bunny, Jerry Mouse or Chip and Dale. Debuted in 1949. *Mr. and Mrs. Badguy - Cartoons about a couple of two weasel villains constantly trying to rule the world but failing. Debuted in 1948. *Hip Kids - the life and adventures of six hippie-like animal teens. Debuted in 1968. *Mobile - the adventures of a anthropomorphic mobile phone. Debuted in 2019. The first character in the revived Foxtoons under Disney's acquirement with 21st Century Fox. *Mighty Dog and Cat Wonder - a dog superhero and a clumsy cat sidekick who fight crime. Debuted in 2019. *The Mouseunds - a family of secret agent mice on missions to save the world from dangerous villains. Debuted in 2019. *Dashy Raccoon - the criminal antics of a thief raccoon with very bad luck. Debuted in 2020. (W.I.P) Projects starring all of the characters TV Series *The M.J. Walrus Show (1959-1970) *The Hip Kids Show (1971-1988) *The Show (1980-1990) (first show that aired two years after Foxtoons, Inc. animation studio closed permanently) *The New Foxtoons Show (1997-2007) (Season 1-4 season aired on Fox Kids and Fox Family, season 5-8 aired on Cartoon Network) * Chronicles (2002-2007) (in collaboration with Cartoon Network Studios) *The Happy Face Paint Girl and The Smart Dog (2008-2012) *Foxtoons (2018-present) (in collaboration with Disney Television Animation; first to air on a Disney network due to Disney's acquisition of Fox in 2017) *Hip Kids: Keepin' Cool Album TBA Games *Foxtoons: The Game (1992) (Released for NES, SNES, Genesis, TurboGrapx 16, Amiga and DOS) *Sargent Snake and Private Peacock: The Great Chase (1995, released for the SNES, Genesis, PC and Amiga) *Foxtoons: The 3D Adventure (2001) (Released for the Nintendo 64, PlayStation and Game Boy Color) *Disney Infinity 4.0: Fox Edition (2021) Movies *''Foxtoons: The First Ever Cartoony Movie!'' (2001) *''Foxtoons: In the Real World'' (2006) *''Foxtoons: Spy, Spy Again'' (2009) *''Maddie and Russell'' (2018; collaboration with Blue Sky Studios; first Blue Sky film to be distributed by Disney with Fox's permission due to its acquisition in 2017) Specials The first four specials aired on Fox, while newer specials aired on ABC. *''It's a Foxtoons Christmas!'' (1998) *''Foxtoons Spooky Stories'' (2004) *''Ronald's Christmas Carol'' (2010) *''The Foxtoons Easter Special'' (2015) (Last special to air on Fox) *''It's a Another Foxtoons Christmas!'' (2018) (First special to air on ABC) *''Sargent Snake's Turkey Hunt'' (2019) Crossover media Before Disney's acquisition of Fox *Foxtoons and Hanna-Barbera: Slapstick Unite! (1990, made with Hanna-Barbera) After Disney's acquisition of Fox *Disney Infinity 4.0: Fox Edition (2021) Comics *Foxtoons: In The Comics! (1985-2011, 2012-present) *Foxtoons @ School (TBD) Trivia *This is the first Fox owned cartoon series, soon to be followed by both their adult animated sitcoms since 1989, their animated films Fox release since 1997 and their then-new animation studio Fox Cartoons, Inc. in 2016. *''The Happy Face Paint Girl and The Smart Dog'' is the first cartoon series in the franchise to be given their own series. *Most of the Foxtoons characters are anthromorphic animals, but some characters are humans or human-like (like Maddie). **''The Happy Face Paint Girl and The Smart Dog'' is the only cartoon series ever to feature humanoids. *The character designs for Foxtoons resembles the combination of Hanna-Barbera design and the Pink Panther designs. *Since 2017, the year Disney acquired Fox, they were a lot of rumors that Mickey Mouse and his friends would appear in Foxtoons. Promotions See: /Promotions Food promotions The food promotions has its own page: /Food promotions Home media releases TV channels USA * Syndication (1950s-present) * ABC (1959-1980, 2018-present) * NBC (1960-1991) * CBS (1960-1990) * Fox (1990-2017) ** Fox Kids (1990-2002) ** Fox Box (2002-2005) * Nickelodeon (1994-1998) (titled Foxtoons on Nickelodeon) * Fox Family Channel (1997-2002) * Cartoon Network (2002-2017) * Boomerang (2007-2017) * Disney Channel (2018-present) * Disney XD (2018-present) Canada * CBC (1980s-current) * YTV (1999-2010) * Teletoon (2005-2017) * Disney Channel (2018-present) UK * BBC (1990s-present) * BBC 2 (????-2008) * TBA Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:20th Century Fox Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Animation Category:Cartoons Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas